<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ich własne rodeo by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639194">Ich własne rodeo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overthinking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Smut, Swearing, rodeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Pokażesz mi rodeo?-jego usta były ściśnięte, ale oczy pokazywały wszystkie tkwiące w nim pragnienia, które tak długo skrywał.<br/>-Rodeo, tak?- Jack przygryzał wargę i stuknął paznokciami w swój pasek, który wygrał na rodeo. Metal dudnił w ich uszach przypominając ich pierwszy raz. Bolesny, ale cholernie podniecający.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ich własne rodeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ognisko tliło się, ciepłe światło zaznaczało ich twarze i butelki piwa.<br/>Gwiazdy pokazały się już, a chłód stawał się odczuwalny. Robiło się późno, a któryś z nich naprawdę powinien jechać do owiec.<br/>Jack nie mógł nie zauważyć głodnych spojrzeń Ennisa. Uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze nie dawno nie potrafił wyciągnąć od niego słowa. Do tego, żeby Ennis sam zaczął było jeszcze daleko, ale prosił swoimi oczami. <br/>-No mów.-zachęcił z cwaniaczkowatym uśmiechem.<br/>-Powinienem jechać do owiec.-wstał leniwie i unikał spojrzeń Jacka.<br/>-Jest późno.-wstał i przytrzymał go za rękę.-Zostań.-patrząc prosto w uciekające wciąż oczy oblizał powoli usta w ostatniej desce ratunku. <br/>Wzrok Ennisa skupił się na nich. Jack obawiał się dnia w którym to przestanie działać.<br/>-Wszystko w porządku.-zapewnił gładząc jego policzek.-możesz prosić o wszystko.<br/>Trwali tak przez chwilę, kołysząc się w rytmie wiatru i płomieni ogniska. Jack nie naciskał ufając Ennisowi, że otworzy się na niego.<br/>-Pokażesz mi rodeo?-jego usta były ściśnięte, ale oczy pokazywały wszystkie tkwiące w nim pragnienia, które tak długo skrywał.<br/>-Rodeo, tak?- Jack przygryzał wargę i stuknął paznokciami w swój pasek, który wygrał na rodeo. Metal dudnił w ich uszach przypominając ich pierwszy raz. Bolesny, ale cholernie podniecający.<br/>Jack ułożył dłonie na torsie Ennisa i przejechał nimi aż do ramion. Gwałtownym ruchem zepchnął Ennisa na trawę. Upadł ze rozdziawionymi ustami i nogami. Ich serca biły, a wszystkie argumenty przeciw nie miały znaczenia. Nawet listopad.<br/>Jack usiadł na udach Ennisa, którego powieki opadły, gdy oddał się swoim zachciankom. Jego zdrowy rozsądek zaprzeczał, ale nie miał prawa głosu, odkąd skosztował pierwszy raz Jacka. Tęsknił za jego smakiem, spodobem w jaki stęknięcia bólu zamieniały się w jęki przyjemności, a potem jeśli miał wystarczająco szczęścia w jego imię. W takich chwilach zapominał o całym bożym świecie. Byli tylko oni i ich światek. Góra oddalona od ludzi, spojrzeń i śmierci. Nie trafi już do nieba, ale to nic nie szkodzi bo miał je nad sobą.<br/>-Nie przeszkadza ci spanie z klaunem?-Jack zaśmiał się wyciągając Ennisa z jego myśli.<br/>-Jeśli będzie dłuższe niż osiem sekund, to nie.-to było wystarczająco, żeby odwieźć jego myśli i skupić je nie na wstydzie, tylko na tym wszystkim co chciał dać temu człowiekowi.<br/>-Dobrze byku, przygotuj się na ponad osiem sekund intensywnego ujeżdżania.-Jack naprawdę próbował brzmieć uwodzicielsko, ale parsknął śmiechem, a oczarowany przedtem Ennis sam wybuchł.<br/>Jack korzystając z rozkojarzenia Ennisa, wyjął z kieszeni harmonijkę i zaczął na niej grać. A raczej dmuchać z całej siły. Cały las pewnie się spłoszył. A podniecenie Ennisa z o zgrozo wręcz przeciwnie.<br/>-Hej!-starał się wyglądać groźnie, ale za bardzo się śmiał.<br/>Próbował zabrać tą okropną harmonijkę, ale Jack przypiął jego dłonie nad głową, a Ennis dał mu, chociaż odepchnąłby dłonie bez problemu. Zrobiłby to jeszcze tydzień temu.<br/>Ich uśmiechy powoli znikały, a oczy latały od oczu do ust drugiego. W końcu całowali się jakby przelewając całą swoją tęsknotę i niesprawiedliwość tego świata.<br/>Harmonijka sturlała się zapomniana na trawę.<br/>Jack opadł całym ciałem na ciało Ennisa. Jego biodra dopasowały się pomiędzy nogi chłopaka pod nim. Pierwszy dotyk był jak wiadro zimnej wody. Był nagle bardzo świadomy funkcji swojego ciała. Oddychanie stało się ciężkie, a dotyk paraliżował.<br/>Gdy Ennis zacisnął dłoń na jego koszuli, Jack spodziewał się wszystkiego, jego penis odpowiedział adekwatnie ocierając się przez spodnie o odbyt Ennisa, ale nie tego, że wyląduje na plecach. Ennis śmiał się. Jego usta i nos były czerwone od pocałunków, a penis przebijał się ze spodni. Wyglądał tak śmiesznie jak seksownie.<br/>-Widzisz, jednak przestałeś grać.<br/>Jack wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, a gdy Ennisa rozśmieszyła jego mina natychmiast to wykorzystał i zrobił mu ten sam numer.<br/>Znowu był na górze.<br/>Całowanie się było bardzo trudne, gdy obaj się śmiali, ale jakoś się udało. Ich pocałunki zawsze były zdesperowane, korzystające ze wszystkiego z czego mogły. Ale przez śmiech były tak samo chaotyczne, ale powolne i urwane. <br/>Jack w końcu zepchnął Ennisa na ziemie i z wielkim uśmiechem zaczął się wydurniać.<br/>-Yeehaw-krzyknął podskakując na kroczu Ennisa, którego nie powinno to kręcić.-zdjął kapelusz i wymachiwał nim.<br/>-Naprawdę jesteś klaunem.-powiedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i nie do ukrycia twardy.<br/>-To ciebie to podnieca.-mówiąc to Jack podskoczył i przejechał od krocza aż do klatki piersiowej ocierając się boleśnie, żeby dowieść swej racji.<br/>Ennis zaczął gorączkowo uderzać biodrami w górę.<br/>Jack zagryzł usta oddając się napięciu zbyt wielu warstw materiału, które ich dzieliły.<br/>Chwycił za swój pasek, którego metal klikał głośno, gdy nieporadnie starał się go rozpiąć trzęsącymi dłońmi. <br/>Jego ręce zostały zastąpione, przez tylko troszkę bardziej opanowane dłonie mężczyzny stękającego pod nim. Jakoś wspólnymi siłami udało im się rozpiąć spodnie i zrzucić. <br/>Ennis przełknął ślinę gdy zobaczył stojącego przed nim, przeciekającego członka kochanka, a zapach seksu uderzył jego nozdrza. Rozpiął własny pasek i wyjął spod spodni swój własny, równie zniecierpliwiony członek.<br/>Oblizał swój palec, po czym zawędrował nim do odbytu Jacka. Pomasował delikatnie napiętą skórę i włożył palec do środka ostrożnie, ale stanowczo. Zwykle bywał agresywny, sam zadziwił się swoją ostrożnością. Jack trząsł się nad nim i gdy tylko odchylił głowę a z jego ust wydał się jęk, Ennis wyjął palec. Uniósł Jacka za biodra, na co ten jęknął zdziwiony i postawił na czubku swojego członka, wciąż trzymając biodra, których skóra bielała pod jego napiętymi palcami. Jack wstrzymał oddech i wszedł powoli na główkę penisa kochanka. Zagryzł usta na pierwszą falę bólu. Trwali tak chwilę i jak tylko wszedł cały, Ennis chwycił jego dłoń i pocałował okazując czułość której wciąż się uczył.<br/>Jack uśmiechnął się i zaczął powoli ruszać z każdym opadnięciem bardziej przekonany do bólu. <br/>Bez żadnego uprzedzenia chwycił koszulę Ennisa i opierając na niej całą swoją siłę uniósł jedną rękę i zaczął nią wymachiwać. <br/>-Macha-przerwał na jęknięcie, gdy Ennis trafił wystarczająco głęboko.-wszyscy na trybunach chcieliby być tym bykiem drodzy państwo-jego uniesiona dłoń opadła, a słowa zmieniły się w jęk, który uniósł się echem w góry i najpewniej wystraszył ich owce. Pieprzyć je i Aquirrego<br/>-Jack-Ennis złapał członka chłopaka i poruszał nim wraz z własnymi biodrami-pieprzony-zagryzł usta, gdy struga spermy wystrzeliła mu na koszulę. Na szczęście była biała.-Twist zamęcza byka. <br/>-Taki już jego urok skarbie.<br/>Jego ruch stawał się szybszy i szybszy. Nic już nie mówili, zbyt zatopieni w swoich ciałach. <br/>Złapali rytm. To nie przypominało rodeo, ale nie obchodziło ich to.<br/>Gdyby ciepło Jacka zniknęło teraz z ciała Ennisa, najpewniej umarłby. Jego dusza potrzebowała go żeby oddychać. Jak bardzo przerażająca była ta myśl na odwrót było już wiele za późno. <br/>Gdy doszli byli już niemal pewni, że owce rozproszą się, a może nawet ktoś przyjdzie tu zobaczyć co się dzieje. To przyszło jak katharsis na jego duszy. Nie zdolny już myśleć skupił się na swoim ciele. <br/>Jack opadł na Ennisa oddychając ciężko. <br/>-Najlepsze rodeo w moim życiu.-powiedział, gdy znalazł w sobie słowa.<br/>Ennis wyszedł z niego ostrożnie i opadli obok siebie na ziemię. Patrzyli na siebie widząc głównie to co odbijało od ich twarzy ognisko. W powietrzu unosił się zapach seksu. Ich oddechy brzmiały wraz z odgłosami nocy i sercami.<br/>-Jeśli będę o tym cały czas myślał widząc rodeo, to będą ciekawe zawody.-powiedział Jack <br/>-Chyba powinienem już jechać do owiec.-spróbował Ennis<br/>-Pieprzysz.<br/>Zanim się obejrzał został zaciągnięty do namiotu na kolejną rundę.<br/>Tym razem bez zbędnych myśli.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>